Bloody Fingernail
by FangFire
Summary: Why do they want Kim and will Ron let them have her? R/K just like my other. This is also the seqel to Don't do this!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or any other characters. You know the rest.

Note: This is the sequel to Don't Do This. If you haven't read that… you might get a bit confused. And another thing… I'm not quite depressed anymore!

            Kim smile when she heard the doorbell ring. "_Took him long enough." _She thought. She ran down the stairs and opened the door. "And where have you been hm?" She asked the blond boy standing in her doorway. 

"Sorry…" He said sheepishly. "I got in a small fight with my parents." He hugged her lovingly. "Where are we going this time?" He asked. Kim shrugged.

"That's a good questions. I got the strangest message from Wade. The screen was just black and white but I could hear his voice. He said something about sharp nailed woman and then the screen went blank and I haven't been able to get a hold of him since!" Ron raised an eyebrow. 

"And you think something's happened to him right? Hey… I know! Maybe Will Do kidnapped him!" Kim sighed. 

"He's not an enemy. Annoying yes, but not a bad guy."

"Um…well… what about Drakken?"

"No way! Been behind bars for a couple of weeks now. I would have known if he broke out and he doesn't have long fingernails." Kim sat down on the couch.

"I don't know KP! What do you think?" 

"I think we're going to have a lot of trouble with this. Wade lives… where again?" She thought for a few moments. "Oh yeah!" She said while snapping her fingers. "He lives in a small house on the edge of Middleton! Do you think we can use your scooter?" 

"Of course!" Ron jumped up, opened the front door and bowed. "After you." Kim sighed but couldn't help smiling. She ruffled his hair as she walked out the door, Ron behind her.


	2. BloodyFingernail: Chap 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or any of it's characters. You know the rest.

Note: Wohoo! I have returned from my…room? Ok… sorry bout the wait and here we go!

            "Do you think they were after Wade or his stuff?!" Ron yelled over the loud hum of his scooter. Kim tightened her grip on Ron's waist, making him nervous. "You fear the worst for a little ten-year-old friend don't you?" He felt Kim nod. Ron sighed. "Do you have any ideas on why they want Wade?"

            "No… I'm completely in the dark. Maybe the enemy was getting tired of kidnapping you to get to me so they tried something else or maybe you were just spending so much time with me they didn't have a chance to grab you." She reasoned. Ron chuckled and covered one of her hands that was on her waist with one of his own. He felt her relax a bit.

            "I'll go with the second." They quickly got to Wade's house and Ron cursed silently. _"I was comfy." _

            "Ron?

            "Huh? Wha… Oh…" He smiled sheepishly. "Yah Kim?" She walked to the front door and rang the bell. The door opened quickly revealing a large woman who's eyes were red from crying.

            "What?" the woman asked, sniffing. Kim started to wring her hands.

            "We're friends of Wade… I was hoping we could come in and look around and ask some questions…" Ron stood closer to Kim, intimidated by the large woman. Wade's mother stepped out of the doorway to make enough space to fit Ron and Kim.

            "Thank you…" Ron whispered.

Author: Short Chaps once again… Will get longer! I promise! 


	3. BloodyFingernail: Chap 3

            Disclaimer: I don't own KP or any of its characters. You know the rest.

            Note: OMG! I don't believe how long it took me to get back here! Geez… Talk about busy!

            The young black haired boy struggled against his bonds, his muffled yelling the only sound in the large, deserted room. Sighing in defeat, he slouched in the chair and waited… and waited… and waited. Finally, he heard small short footsteps coming from outside of the door of her prison room. The doorknob slowly turned and when the door opened, the only thing he could see was a long red fingernail beckoning him.

            "Come Wade…" Said a slithery female voice. "We have some… chatting to do." To Wade's complete amazement, the chair he was on lifted into the air and hovered towards the beckoning figure. The chair seemed to know where it was going and the only thing Wade had to do was keep his head down so it didn't hit any… rocks that came out of no where on the ceiling.

            _"Ok… Floating chairs, crazy woman… everything is as normal as normal can be!" _Wade thought gloomily. He didn't notice that the chair was firmly on the ground until something glided across his cheek. 

            "How long until Kim Possible gets here? Would you care to make a wager?" Wade tried to look around but darkness engulfed his vision. 

            "What do you want with Kim!? Why do you have me here for that matter!?" The woman chuckled cruelly.

            "Who ever said I wanted Kim? Oh! She's near… Just sit tight and watch the show." Wade heard her footsteps fade away and he knew he was alone one more.

            Author: WHHAHAHAHAH!!!!! THE PLOT THICKENS!!! Have you noticed I never right humor? I try I really do!


	4. SORRY!

OK!!!!!!! I have not updated for a really long time and I would of today but... MY FOLDER IS IN THE CAR AND IT'S 12 AM!!!!!!  
  
Sigh I know that not many of you are reading my stories or that you are but you're not caring to review but.. Oh well! So. I'm apologizing for everything! Gomen.  
  
Oh yeah. My KP fic is just about done. One of my star ocean ones are and the other is getting there! Demi is getting worked on and I'm writing a Fushigi Yugi fic for the heck of it! Maybe I should tell you something.  
  
Actually. I'm Fang and my friend and partner is named Fire! We each work on our own stories yet. We have a joint account! We find it much easier.  
  
The stories that I, Fang, have written are School, Secret, Bloody Fingernail, Demi, Don't do this, and Please Don't Go!  
  
Fire's are Between people and the Gods, Fury and Unhindered Imagination! Really good stories might I add! And she has all the cool names! grumble grumble ^^  
  
I'm currently working on some more stories and a Cough cough Lemon.. FIRE!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! (It's a dare) For Demi so if you want to read that, read Demi but it starts out kinda slow. We both have yet to write a story together but I think we just might sooner or later! ^^ Sorry people! Oh yeah. I'm sorta out of ideas right now. I mean, I can write but I don't know what to write about! Like, what anime! Soo. if you would be so kind and send me an email or review on what I should write about, I WOULD MOST APRICIATE IT!!!! Thanks! 


	5. BloodyFingernail: Chap 4

            Disclaimer: I don't own KP. You know the rest.

            Note: OK… I know I haven't really written anything for a while and I hope you all don't hate me so here are the next TWO chapters! YAY!!!

            "Ron… Stop here!" Kim said urgently. The scooter slowed to a stop and Ron jumped off. 

            "Not like we have a choice KP. She's completely out of gas." He scratched his head in confusion. _"And I just filled it up this morning." _ He added silently. Kim gracefully slid off the scooter and walked down the walkway as if in a trance.

            "He's here…" Kim said in a voice that disturbed her lover.

            "What? Kim are you ok?"  He walked over to her and put a hand to her forehead. She was unusually warm and her pupils where dilated. "KP?" She looked up at him slowly and then back down the trail. Then slowly, Kim started to walk again. Ron grabbed her arm but she recoiled and screeched. Ron was stunned but kept a firm hold of her wrist. Then as if it was supposed to happen, rain started to fall. It was soft at first but it got harder and harder until they were both drenched. Kim blinked in surprise when she saw the fury on Ron's face and a vision of when she tried to kill herself suddenly came into play.

            "What… What am I doing here?" She asked faintly. She then collapsed onto the wet stone ground, her auburn hair flowing around her like blood.

            "Kim? KIM!?"

            Author: WHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M JUST HAVING WAY TO MUCH FUN!!!!!


	6. BloodyFingernail: Chap 5

            Disclaimer: I don't own KP. You know the rest. 

            Note: RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS AGAIN PEOPLE!!!!! ARGGGG!!!! If you want to help, just tell me and I'll give you all the credit k? ^^

            She woke up in a small, blue room. "Where am I?" Kim mumbled. She heard footsteps and her eyes widened when the door opened and reveled Ron. "What's going on!?" She screamed. Ron jumped back.

            "KP! Calm down, everything is ok!" She shook her head.

            "No it isn't! I'm supposed to be dead! Why am I talking to you!? Why am I even here!?" Ron looked at her with a worried expression. 

            "What are you talking about? I stopped you from killing yourself remember? Why are you acting like you went through with it?"

            "Because I did! The knife cut through my skin! I felt it and you never came! Don't act like you did! You know I died but you must of done something to me… What did you do!?" Ron's eyes welled up with tears of pain. He couldn't take it anymore. He threw his arms around Kim and pressed her head against his chest. "Let go of me!" Kim clawed at his arms, leaving bloody marks but he kept firm. "You think this is going to make everything better!? It isn't! You never cared cause if you did, I wouldn't of died!" 

            "Stop it Kim! You didn't die! It's all in your head! You're alive and well just like me!" She froze as he grabbed her hand and put it over her heart. "See?" Her eyes filled with tears as she collapsed. 

            "I'm scared… What's happening to me? Why do I feel like I'm being torn into pieces?" Ron put a finger to her lips. 

            "Shhh… It's ok. Everything will get better, I promise!"

            Author: Sigh… So much for the long chapters eh?


	7. BloodyFingernail: Chap 6

Disclaimer: I don't own KP and I never will sigh if I did stupid Josh Mankey will be OUT of the picture. Anyway  
  
A/N: omg... How long as it been since I updated? A year? MORE then a year? I've thrown away SO many ideas for this story because I've had this biggest writers block forever and now I think it might be gone. I just wanted to post something before I get pitch forked and what not. Anyway lets see if I can actually continue this story without butchering it any farther shall we?  
  
The woman trailed a long fingernail down the glass of her mirror with a small smirk playing on her lips. She barely touched it but the sound the contact made was horror to the ears. Wade attempted to shield himself from the pain but his arms were bound so he was forced to sit there and hope his ears weren't bleeding as he cringed and tossed this way and that trying to escape. He thought it would never stop, the sound that was invading all of his senses but finally, after what seemed like forever, it came to halt and Wade gave out an audible sigh of relief. It didn't last long when he realized that the woman was now making her way over to him and for the first time Wade saw what she really looked like... and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. There, standing in front of him, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her soft hair fell down her back in gentle curls, which were the color of sun-kissed fire on a winter night. Her skin was milk white and there wasn't a blemish to be found and then her lips. Her lips were blood red and full... the lips of a woman who has made many men go crazy just to fell them upon their on. Wade's jaw dropped visibly but then he saw her eyes. They were the part of her that showed what she really was. The were blue and as cold as ice; eyes that chilled you when you glanced at them and eyes that held your very being if you stared in them to long. That is just what he didn't want to do. "Kim is coming along quite well if I do say so myself." Wade could only shiver at her smooth voice. She raised a delicate eyebrow. "What's the matter child? Afraid of me? Why don't you speak your mind?" He blink and then glanced up at her coolly.  
"I... I am not afraid of you..." But those words didn't come out the way he wished. They were weak and held fear as his voice wavered, cowering to her beauty and deadliness. "K-Kim will not give up so easily. Just because you messed with her mind doesn't mean she is completely out of the picture and you forgot about Ron! You think he will fall to you just because Kim is in the state she is in? That will only cause him to stay around her more! Don't you realize you hurting her is only causing him to become closer to her?" He smirked slightly, his confidence building. "You're a fool." And then he regretted anything he just said. Her features, once those of beauty, twisted and became horrific and terrifying. She reached out to him with her perfect and hands and traced a line down his cheek with her fingernail, leaving a thin bleeding line.  
"Little boy little boy... you need to learn some manners when speaking to an adult." Her once calming voice was now terrifying, anger poorly concealed in its depth. Wade realized his mistake and winced at the wound on his cheek. "So you believe that Kim and Ron will never be separated? That may be true but once Kim puts herself to death then I will have him... I will have him all to myself." She chuckled, a cruel sound to Wade's ears, and then started to slowly walk away only to shut wade into darkness once again. He shivered from his experience and couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes and begin their long journey to his throat.  
"Kim... Oh Kim what have I done?" Thought it wasn't his fault, his words only provoked the inevitable and now whatever plan the woman had before, it will surely be thrown out the window and a worst fate will happen to her. "Please Ron... keep her safe no matter what the cost. Just do it for me, and for everyone else." 


End file.
